Nem tudo é como se imagina One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela sempre tentou achar uma maneira de melhorar o nome da familia, mas o que acontece quando ela não percebe que a sua familia já faz isso...


**Nem tudo é como se imagina.**

Muriel Weasley caminhava com um ar arrogante e ao mesmo tempo desgostoso pela casa de seu sobrinho Arthur Weasley.

Era o casamento do seu filho primogenito e ela não estava nada feliz com os arranjos.

Ela não estava nada feliz com um dos seus sobrinhos casar com uma mestiça de outro país.

Muriel sempre foi uma mulher ambiciosa e sempre achou que todos deveriam se esforçar para melhorar o nome da familia Weasley, mas ninguém lhe dava atenção, ela tinha contatos com as familias mais influentes e poderia se considerar uma pessoa importante.

Mas a familia de Arthur nunca via a importancia dela.

Primeiro Arthur, se casar com Molly Prewett, sendo que ele poderia arranjar uma esposa com uma posição social mais elevada e poderia estar no luxo agora, mas não, ele teve que se casar com aquela garota que não tinha ambição alguma e se satisfaz apenas como uma dona de casa comum.

Muriel odiava pessoas sem ambições como aquela Molly Prewett.

Se não fosse o bastante que Arthur tivesse casado com uma menina assim eles ainda tiveram sete filhos, SETE.

Ela não teria aguentado cuidar de um que diria sete, mas vendo as crianças agora, ela percebeu que nenhum deles poderia ter algo que pudesse ajudar na sua empreitada de elevar o nome da familia Weasley.

Primeiramente Guilherme, casando com uma mestiça e ainda usando a tiara feita por duendes dela, nunca que ela imaginou que algo assim aconteceria, mas por causa de Arthur ela tinha engolido seu orgulho e entregou seu tesouro sem muitas reclamações.

Agora ela estava sentada vendo a festa e deixa um suspiro exasperado sair, aquela familia não tinha ninguém que servisse para ela.

Carlos era um domador de dragões que tinha declarado simplesmente que ele nunca casaria, mas também que mulher aguentaria um homem que voltasse fedendo a suor e a fumaça de dragões como ele?

Então tinha Percival, o garoto até mesmo era um bom partido, fino, educado e respeitador das regras, ele trabalhava no ministerio de forma impecavel e ela poderia ver futuro nele se ele não seguisse tanto as regras completamente, afinal, você não sobe ao topo seguindo simplesmente as regras.

Os gêmeos estavam fora de questão, eles eram apenas duas crianças pateticas que apenas gostavam de brincadeiras e pregar peças nos outros, eles tiveram a audacia de perguntar se ela queria ser socia deles naquela loja de brinquedos deles.

Então havia Ronald, ele era um menino comum, simplesmente dito, ele não tinha qualidades que seus irmãos tinham e ao que parecia já estava encantado com uma menina.

Uma menina trouxa que não tinha linhagem alguma que pudesse ajudar nos planos dela.

Mas então seus olhos recaem na jovem Virginia, a primeira Weasley em sete gerações, ela tinha uma boa aparencia, embora pudesse melhorar se usasse um pouco mais de maquiagem, mas ela poderia ser uma boa esposa para algum homem algum dia, embora ela tinha aquele jeito moleque por morar com todos os meninos, se ela pudesse ensinar a menina, ela poderia ser uma garota requintada até ela terminar e quem sabe assim ela acharia algum homem descente que pudesse melhorar os planos dela.

Se firmando naquela resolução, Muriel faz um gesto para que Gina se aproximasse ao que a menina faz meio vacilante.

Ela precisaria de mais coragem no futuro.

-Ola Virginia! Como você esta? -Gina estremece com o uso do nome, ela odiava ser chamada assim, mas ela logo se acalma e fala.

-Vou muito bem Tia Muriel! -a velha senhora encara bem a menina e logo fala.

-Eu estive pensando, você esta chegando em uma idade importante e cheguei a conclusão que devo ajuda-la como posso -Gina eleva uma sobrancelha sobre o assunto, mas apenas deixa a mulher falar -Afinal você esta em uma idade que os homens vão começar a nota-la, embora você não tenha a aparencia ideal ainda, mas eu penso que com a minha instrução você se tornara uma moça de prestigio que poderia conseguir um casamento muito "interessante" -Gina parecia ter chupado um limão extremamente ruim e fala.

-Eu agradeço muito sua oferta tia Muriel, mas eu não penso que preciso pensar nisso ainda -Muriel encara a menina e logo fala.

-Não precisa ser timida menina, eu sei que você quer alguma ajuda, afinal, nenhum garoto vai querer uma menina que age como um moleque como você age agora -Gina parecia estar se segurando ao que uma voz fala.

-Pois eu a prefiro assim -Muriel se vira para ver um menino entrar com um capuz de viagem junto com mais alguns garotos e garotas.

-Desculpe, mas esta daqui e uma conversa familiar -ela manda um clarão para o menino por te-la interrompido.

-Realmente? Então eu acho que poderei participar -ele se vira para Gina e manda um sorriso tranquilizador para ela.

-Agora escute aqui garoto, eu estou conversando sobre o futuro da minha sobrinha, ela pode achar que os meninos gostem da forma que ela age, mas eu sei bem mais do que você -ela lança um olhar desgostoso para as roupas do menino que apenas sorri ainda mais.

-Ao que parece minha aparencia não lhe agrada não? -o menino parecia mandar um olhar para os outros Weasleys para que eles não entrassem na discussão.

-Mas é claro que não me agrada! Você é um garoto sem educação que entra na conversa dos outros, atrapalha nas instruções que estou dando para a jovem Virginia para que ela ache um marido descente e fica com este sorriso de criança mimada -a mulher parecia se indignar cada vez mais e quando estava para falar algo, o menino fala.

-Deixe-me ver bem... Você passou a tarde inteira encarando a todos como se reprovasse as escolhas de cada um... Você lança um olhar desgostoso para Fleur porque ela tem sangue de veela, você lança um olhar critico para cada filho das pessoas mais amaveis que eu conheço e começa a dar instruções para Gina sendo que ela parecia odiar cada vez mais você falando para ela como agir e eu estou errado? -a mulher se levanta da cadeira e tenta colocar seu modo intimidador no lugar, quem aquele moleque pensava que era? Ela não o deixaria falar assim.

-Agora escute aqui moleque, eu não preciso ouvir lições de moral de um garotinho que não sabe nada sobre a vida, acha que sabe de alguma coisa? Volte daqui há alguns anos quando tiver passado por duas guerras que eu ouvirei o que você tem a dizer -Nisso a criança insolente ainda ri da cara dela.

DA CARA DELA.

-Acha que eu não conheço sobre a vida? Interessante, além do que Gina não precisa de ajuda para achar um marido -o menino se vira para Gina com um sorriso e estava para levar ela para o outro lado da tenda quando Muriel segura seu braço.

-Ainda não terminei com você moleque -Mas nesse movimento o capuz do garoto cai relevando um cabelo arrepiado negro que parecia ser impossivel de ser domado, quando o menino se virou, a mulher viu dois dos olhos mais verdes que ela já tinha visto na vida que pareciam carregados de poder e de experiencias além dos anos dela propria.

Mas foi aquela cicatriz em forma de raio que fez a mulher fraquejar.

Aquele era Harry Potter.

-Creio eu que você não precisa se preocupar sobre Gina arrumar um marido, já que sou o noivo dela, sobre seu julgamento sobre os filhos de Arthur, devo lhe dizer que eles podem parecer pessoas comuns na sua definição, mas cada um deles esta me ajudando a acabar com a Guerra contra Voldemort agora mesmo -ele aponta para Rony, Draco e Neville -aquelas três sozinhos conseguiram dizimar um terço do exercito do cara de cobra -ele aponta para Hermione, Hellen, Samantha e Luna -aquelas meninas conseguiram achar feitiços que vão além da sua imaginação -ele aponta para Carlinhos -Aquele homem sozinho conseguiu achar uma maneira estrategica de usar os dragões em batalhas -ele aponta para os gêmeos -aqueles dois além de conseguir nos fazer rir em dias escuros, criaram uma linha de roupas protetoras que salvaram até mesmo a vida de Arthur -ele aponta para Percy que parecia meio distante -Embora Percival ainda esteja fazendo as pazes com a familia, ele tem conseguido arrumar leis antigas e ultrapassadas que o ministerio implantaram antes mesmo do mundo magico ser o que é hoje e trazendo tudo para o novo milenio -ele se virou para os noivos que pareciam chocados -Estes dois conseguiram uma aliança forte e poderosa com os duendes, se você acha que isso não é tão impressionante, eles receberiam a noticia depois das festas que eles estavam encarregados das relações duendes/bruxos de todo o reino unido como também o orgulho e proteção da nação dos duendes -ele se vira para Molly e Arthur que pareciam estar em choque -estas duas pessoas maravilhosas, me ensinaram o que era ter uma familia de verdade desde que me conheceram e nunca me julgaram pelo que sou, se sou um bruxo poderoso e tudo o que falam e porque tenho eles como figuras parentais na minha vida -ele segura Gina em seus braços e fala -Esta mulher que esta em meus braços e o centro do meu universo, ela não apenas me faz me sentir amado todos os dias como consegue trazer luz para minha vida quando eu preciso... Ela é a minha força... O poder que tenho para fazer tudo ao meu alcance para realizar o meu destino -ele encara fixamente Muriel que vacila -existem muitas formas de conseguir que sua familia tenha prestigio e fama, mas o caminho que você quer não realiza nada, apenas coloca rancor e ódio nas relações de vocês -ele se vira para Fleur e beija sua mão -desculpe o atraso Mademoiselle, mas eu precisava achar algo para completar sua beleza para meu futuro cunhado não? -ele então arranca uma caixa plana que todos se perguntavam o que seria, assim que abre, todos ofegam com a beleza das jóias.

Os brincos eram de uma safira azul que pareciam duas gotas do céu e estavam presas em um modelo de prata pura que brilhada de uma forma intensa, o colar parecia conter algo que ninguém parecia classificar o que era, parecia uma centelha de estrela que brilhava de uma maneira calma e serena que parecia irradiar por toda a tenda.

-Este colar contem parte da nossa magia -ele se vira para todos os Weasleys e sorri -cada um deles ofereceu um pouco de suas magias para completar este colar e lhe dar as boas vindas para a familia -ele faz um gesto para Gui colocar o colar ao que ele faz prontamente, assim que o colar envolve a menina, ela parecia sentir como se algo entrasse no seu coração com tal intensidade que ela deixou algumas lágrimas cair, a mulher lança um sorriso para Harry e então beija o marido que apenas manda um sorriso para o menino que sai andando com Gina em seus braços.

-Onde... Onde você conseguiu aquilo? -Muriel pergunta atonita, ela tinha ouvido falar do colar feito por duendes que parecia carregar uma forma de energia que muitos acreditavam parecer um pedaço de estrela cadente.

-Os duendes foram gentis em "fazer" este presente para mim e para os Weasleys, eles tem um grande respeito por Arthur e seus filhos -ele apenas manda um sorriso para todos e fala -Sei que isso pode parecer meio apressado, mas eu gostaria de tirar a Gina para um encontro rápido -ele lança um olhar de filhote de cachorro abandonado para Molly que apenas suspira e fala.

-Você sabe as regras Harry, volte antes das onze, não deixe minha garotinha entrar em batalhas intensas e não volte machucado sem pelo menos ter pego alguns dos infelizes esta bem? -Harry apenas sorri e antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, ele tinha sumido em um flash de luz -Aquele garoto... -de repente todos voltam para a festa como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Muriel ficou sentada onde estava apenas encarando onde o menino e sua sobrinha tinham desaparecidos, ela não acreditou que tinha desafiado Harry Potter e pensado daquela forma sobre todos os filhos de Arthur.

Encarando o salão, ela percebe que o que o Sr Potter tinha lhe dito era verdade, vendo agora ela deixa um pouco da sua ambição de lado e aproveita um pouco a festa na sua solidão.

Ao que parece a familia Weasleys já estava conseguindo prestigio e fama sem ela perceber e ela os apoiaria para quem sabe poder compartilhar desse sucesso também.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta one short vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que conheci agora..rs**

**ela se chama Vic... Mas o seu nick e Gina e Harry Potter..**

**adorei te conhecer linda.. espero que goste dessa short..rs**

**ate qualquer dia..rs**


End file.
